Patch notes (version history)
March 7th 2017 1. Optimize the display system of battle time. Remaining battle time can be kept to the next day, max amount can be kept is 600minutes. Example: If you didn't battle for last 2 days, your max battle time today will be 900minutes.(300+300+300) Example 2: If you didn't battle for last 2 days, and you listened to music player, your max battle time today will be 960minutes (600+60+300) Please note that the Battle Time you get from music player will be reset at 5am every morning. It wont be kept until next day. 2. Added Goblin★. (Quest NPC added, he will teach you how to find them,use toy gun on special Goblin, it will turn into Goblin★) 3. 3rd Characer slot can be unlocked by having trans job on your account. 4. Gleipnir can be obtained by daily quests now , weekly limit will be adjusted from 4 to 7. 5. Friendship coins will be obtained as an Item. 6. Party warp and hand-holding warp feature will be added. 7.Dragon area added crack quests. 8. New adventurer skill: Poring selfie stick.It adds some selfie features into your camera. 9. Refinement limit of SOME "crafted gear" & "normal gear from vendor" will be lower from 15 to 10. 10. Payon cave ★ monsters quest NPC added.(he will teach you how to find them) You will need phantom camera to look for ghost in Payon cave now. 11. Offline will NOT continue consuming your food buff time now. 12. Awakening potion duration will be longer and cooldown time will be shorter. 13. Optimize the quest of 2nd enchantment & 3rd enchantment. 14. You can check party member's daily quests progress at daily quest board. 15. "Ignores DEF" and "Ignores MDEF" effect can now applied on Boss monsters. 16. Big Cat Event (UFO Cat event) will be start again on Saturday 8pm. ■■ Class skills balancing details ■■ ▲ Archer classes ▲ 1. [ Land Mine ] and [ Claymore Trap ] cooldown time adjusted from 0.5sec to 1.5sec. Removed the "Ignores DEF" effect from the descriptions. 2. Remove 1.5sec casting time of [ Badly Injury Arrow ] , cooldown time will now be 5.5sec. The element of the skill can be affected now.(It wont be forced None property anymore) 3. Add new skill [ Wildness Awakening ](野性觉醒) to Sniper : If target's HP is under 30%, it will boost the chance of falcon's auto blitz and CRIT rates, it works on BOSS too. ▲ Thief classes ▲ 1.Add new skill Breaker daggers to Assasin: If equipped daggaers, have a chance to lower the armor protections of the target for few sec. 2. The element of [ Soul Breaker ] of Assasin Cross can now be effected.(It wont be forced None property anymore) ▲ Acolyte classes ▲ 1. Add new skill [ Holy Amplification ] to Priest : Holy Light will be power up by 50%, also it will has a chance on stunning target for 2 sec. 2. [ Aspersio ] can only be used on party members now. 3. If [ Heal ] is placed on auto skill slot, it will be auto cast when party members & self HP is below 70%. ▲ Swordman classes ▲ 1. Remove fixed casting time of [ Brandish Sword ] of Knight , increase the SP consumption and the damages of the skill. 2.Lower the strike back distance of [ Brandish Sword ] from 4m to 1.5m. 3.Add spear type weapon & STR bonus into [ Spiral Pierce ] of Lord Knight. 4. Fixed [ Spiral Pierce ] 's bug. Now it will be affected by property and ATK and refine ATK. 5. If [ Life Ignited ] is placed on auto skill slot, it will be auto cast if self HP is higher than 70% 6. The HIT of [ Pierce ] (Lv10) is adjusted from 50% to 30%. 7. Increase the SP consumption of [ Pierce ] --------------------------------------------------------------------------------- February 28th 2017 ■ Japanese Voice added! Can be switch between JP and CN voices on "Settings" menu. ■ Battery saving system added! Can be switched on at "Settings" menu. -When battery saving system is on, your game will get into low effect mode(low effect,dim display,low poly) if you didn't touch it for 2 minutes. ■ Photo sharing system added! IMPORTANT:New client will be uploaded to Appstore and Taptap March 1st, if you wish to have battery saving and photo sharing feature,you will need to download the new client. You may still use the old client to continue the gameplay,but it will not have those feature. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- February 21th 2017 1.New map added : Glast Heim outskirt: Dragon area (the map beside GH, not the GH iteself!) 2.If you bind your account with your mobile number, you can receive a gift from the NPC that stand beside the car girl NPC at Prontera. 3.Add "mouth" headgear part. (You can equip blush and romantic flower at the same time now..) 4. You can now take spooky photo at Payon Cave 1F &2F to ummon Sohee★ & Horong★.(They drop Amethyst ) 5.About quest: ▲Sograt desert sub quests added..! You can get the quest when you're Lv42 at Geffen.The sub quests line will need lv47 to complete. ▲Payon sub quests added..!You can get the quest when you're Lv56 at Payon. 6.About skills: ▲【Resurrection】can only be used on team mates when it's on auto mode. ▲【Ankle snare】will now auto replace a new one when the effect is gone. 7.Those who bypass the smokie leaf bug of Adventurer Rank E quest will need to do it again by giving 2 smokie leafs to the NPC ◆◆◆Content updates◇◇◇ 1. When auto mode, 【Life Ignited】(Lord knight skill) will only be used when your HP is more than 80% if you put the skill on auto slot. 2. Removed the custom color of chat msg. 3. Higher the chance of receiving Topaz from material boxes(that's the reward of Lab quest). 4. Adjust the chances of receiving the drops from ★mobs. 5. Adjust the selling price of those 1zeny items. 6. Added pages feature to auction history section.It will show 100 deals per page now. 7. Remove the decorations of Payon and decorations of daily quest board. =_= 8 .Adjust the respawn time and area of plants on some maps. 9. Replace some card illustrations with artist's artworks 10.Remove the 200k zeny reward(the 100w SMS reward) of cat girl, replace it with Gleipnir x 4,regen food x2. ◆◆◆Bug fixes◇◇◇ 1.Fixed auto-walk from pyramid 1F to byalan cave. 2.Fixed avatar missing problem. 3. Fixed trick dead disappeared from 2nd skill bar after relog. 4. Fixed some skill slot bugs. ---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- February 14th 2017 1. We will have to manually get : the item we bought from auction ,the Zeny from the items we sold, the refund Zeny from failed timer bidding, the item we successfully bid. 2. Timer bids will be showed on history for better viewing. 3. Auction history will stay for 3 days. Unreceived Zeny and items will keep for 30days. 4. All history before today will be cleared. ▲NEW ADVENTURER SKILLS!! (YAY) 1. Adventurer Skill Slot I : Able to switch skill slot bars, add 2 more skill slots. 2. Adventurer Skill Slot II : Add 2 skill slots 3. Adventurer Skill Slot III : Add 2 skill slots ▲MVP system adjustments 1.Lower the rate of last hit killer get the "MVP". 2.Increase the minimum survive time of Mini boss &MVP 3.Increase the damage of MVP. ▲Optimization of Auto-skills 1.Buff will now be used depend on the buff durations we're having now. 2.Single target buff such as Aspersio ,can be auto use on team mates one by one after maintenance. 3.Resurrections will now revive team mates & other players on screen(within the range) if it's put on auto skill slot. ►►Some updates◁◁ 1. Players/ Parties who participate in killing the field monsters will have a chance to get the loot.(no more first hitter yay) 2. Quest items will be dropped if one of your party member has the quest, it will be counted no matter which party member got the loot. 3. Drop penalty will be lighten ,it will be more convinience for higher level playersgrinding lower level materials. 4. Daily quest board will be same on every channels now. 5. Album pictures bug will be fixed. -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- January 25th 2017 1.Upgrade the database of the game to solve the feedback delay problems. 2.Optimize the social system to avoid the delay of top up and auction. 3.Alphabet of the channels name will start to merge into number channel only gradually.... 4.Chinese new year event will be start. 5.Lower the droprate of some materials.(omg) 6.Lower the droprate of Mandragon.(the weed) 7.Lower the difficulty of knight & hunter jobchange quests. 8.Blacklist system added. 9.Optimize auction system. 10. RANK B food will now be sold separately in each town.. INT & LUK > Geffen AGI & STR > Morroc DEX & VIT > Payon